Louder Than Thunder, Brighter Than Lightning
by pastispast
Summary: The thunder roared. Lightning lit up the sky. Feeling scared, America goes to Maxon for comfort, but being the clumsy red-head that she is takes the relationship to -lets just say- a new level. Maxon x America... one-shot


**Me: Hello so this is my first story**

**America: For The Selection Trilogy? Or in your life?**

**Me: Both actually. I don't own the selection trilogy.**

* * *

Warning!

_This story contains sex, cursing, and other perverted stuff... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

* * *

_Louder Than Thunder, Brighter Than Lightning_

**NORMAL POV**

"Ah!" America exclaimed, as she stretched her arms as far as her muscles would allow.

Today was America's first day in the princess suite. The day after she won against Kriss and the ever furious celeste. The day after Maxon proposed to her. It was a beautiful day. The birds chirped. The sun shone brightly. The skies was clear.

"Good morning Lady America," Anne, Mary, and Lucy chorused as they entered the room and opened the curtains.

"Lady," Amerca muttered. After all it was her last few months of being called _'lady' _

"Good morning," she greeted back, yawning, after snapping out of her trance.

"How did you sleep miss?" Lucy asked. "Fine," she replied. Anne, Lucy, Mary were supposed to be assigned to another job, but as soon as America heard this -which was yesterday- she begged Maxon to let them remain under her, Maxon -knowing how close they are- of course allowed.

Their wedding was just two months away, and the queen planned to plan it outside for the day, enjoying the sun.

America soon sat up deciding she had gotten enough sleep. Her maids had soon gotten her into a sun dress and did her hair and make up. Remembering America's preferred taste -not too dark and not too heavy. America was soon dressed and ready to go -after what seemed like hours.

America left the room, and her maids curtsied. America made it safely down the stairs to where her prince charming was waiting for her. Maxon took her arm in his and examined her body, taking in how beautiful she is. Reminding himself that, soon the very body which he used to observe, dream of, and imagine, would soon be his and nobody else's.

America looked at Maxon, for some reason nervous of what he might think. Finally after what seemed like centuries Maxon spoke, "You look breathtaking." America looked down a red blush adorning her face, he let out a small chuckle, and she playfully slapped his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

They went outside the sun shinning down at them. And their parents chatting ever so casually.

"Good morning," Queen Amberly sang.

"Hello," America's mom said casually.

"Good morning," both America and Maxon said as Maxon kissed his mother on the cheek. While America hugged both her parents

"Well isn't it the lovely couple," the King said- finally accepting his son's decision- America's dad chuckled at his daughter's "priceless" expression. Maxon grinned, while America blushed and looked down, playing with the hem of her dress.

"There is no need to be shy," King Clarkson informed loudly. America simply smiled, looked up then grinned. "That's the spirit. My future daughter-in-law," The King exclaimed proudly. The Queen chuckled at her husbands behavior, while Maxon squeezed America's -sweating- hand.

The two sat down and ate their boys and the girls stayed in different end of the table.

America already planned that her maid-of-honor would be Marlee. While her brides maids would be Kenna, May, and Kriss. While her flower girl would be Kenna's daughter. The Queen's and her mom's dress would be beige, Marlee's dress would be hot pink, Her brides maids' dress would be magenta, her flower girls dress would be light pink. And last, but not the least her dress -the tradtional- white.

Maxon, on the other hand, chose Aspen as his Best man. After Maxon found out that Aspen was in the castle he was furious at Aspen for breaking her heart before, but calmed down when America told him that she was okay and that he, Maxon was the one for her. Ever since that day Maxon and Aspen became best buddies. Maxon's ring bearer was Gerad.

"Excuse me," America said "I need to use the comfort room." The group of people nodded acknowledging her statement.

America walked slowly on her way to the comfort room, admiring paintings, statues, and other things along the way. America entered the comfort room and used it.

Maxon sat there worried, what was taking her so long? He asked himself. "Miss her already son?" his father joked. Maxon shook hi head, no "Its just that she is taking so long," he said "Is it that time of the month?" America's father asked jokingly. Maxon blushed, but shook his head anyway. "I'm kidding son, go check on her" America's father said, while he and the king chuckled.

Maxon stood up and excused himself and made his way to the bathroom.

"America?" he said as he opened the door, wondering why it was not locked. As soon as he America was in his sight he blushed and closed his eyes immediately as he felt himself going hard at the sight. America squeaked and blushed.

"Sorry," Maxon muttered.

"Its okay.." America said. Maxon closed the door and gave her time to do whatever she was doing in there. When America was done she went out just in time -luckily for Maxon- because Maxon was now calm.

"Sorry about that," Maxon said sheepishly "I was worried since you were taking so long." America smiled and said, "Its okay, I was just looking around. Sorry." Maxon simply smiled and held America's hand.

America and Maxon went back out and the group of adults stopped talking and stared at them. "Sorry I took long, was looking around," America said The group o adults just smiled and went back to what they were doing.

At around 10 o'clock it started drizzling, so the royal family, along with America's family headed inside. They continued their planning and finished at around 5 o'clock.

"We have guests tonight so please get ready," The king said. "Guests?" America asked Maxon, whispering so only he will her, but to America's dismay the king heard. "Yes America, guests, a party will be held in celebration of your engagement," America blushed, while the rest giggled, and Maxon squeezed her hand reassuringly.

America went to her room to rest for awhile. At 6 o'clock her maids entered her room with a new dress in their hands. It was a strapless light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She stepped into her heels and walked towards the stairs, where Maxon was waiting for her in awe. Maxon bowed jokingly, while America played along and curtsied.

"My lady," he said, his voice deep, making America fall in love all over again.

America and Maxon arrived and to their surprise they saw all the people from the selection. America and Maxon were not pleased when they saw the faces of some, but were happy to see old friends. Dinner was soon over and Maxon and America were asked to make a speech.

"America," Maxon started, being the first one to say the speech "was different," he said smiling as memories flooded his mind. "I first met her, by the garden. America was close to unconscious, desperate to go out and I let her, she was crying and yelling at me. Saying how her being here was all an accident, which believe me, shocked the hell out of me, apparently only the food mattered in this so-called cage" He said as the people around him chuckled, while he looked at America then winked "Then she made a trade, I then wondered, exactly what could she give me? She then offered me her friendship. I gladly accepted it, but it was not as easy as it seemed," he said sighing "at first it started with her kneeing me in the groin," he said wincing at the memory, the others laughed "but as it progressed I wished that she could offer me more than friendship," he said sighing dreamily, while the others cooed "I needed love." And with that Maxon ended his speech leaving a teary-eyed America.

"I'm in the verge of tears now thanks to Maxon," she said wiping her eyes gracefully, while the girls giggled. "At first I thought I would never fall for Maxon," she stopped chuckling "I thought he was just some guy who had everything served in a silver plater, I never dreamt of joining the selection, but my mom and Aspen forced me to. I sighed knowing, well thinking, that I would never get picked, but as soon as I heard my name I thought that my life would come to an end," she said as the rest chuckled "the night I arrived at the castle I felt home sick," she informed "so I ran out, the guards would not let me out so I sort of collapsed on one of their arms, I then heard a voice, it was the Maxon's voice. He let me out then I kept yelling at him for calling me 'my dear' I figured that he used it on all the other girls," she looked t the girls and surely enough they were giggling "I then offered him my friendship. And, yes, I kneed him in the groin, but that was because they said he could do whatever he wants to me, the next day I apologized, we became closer later on, and their was that spark between us," America said a smile adorning her face. "Thanks to Maxon I've learned that just like roses, love is beautiful, and delicate, but can also bring pain when not handed carefully," The crowd cooed once again and Maxon kissed America on the cheek.

Dinner was soon over and both Maxon and America headed for their own rooms.

The thunder roared. Lightning lit up the night sky. Rain poured down.

Feeling scared, America thought about going to Maxon for comfort, but decided against it. Deciding that, that would be cowardly of her. America closed her eyes, but she just couldn't do it. She just could not sleep. So she went to the door connect her room to Maxon's.

"Come in," Maxon said drowsy.

America thought about turning the light on but decided against it. She walked up to Maxon and fell down. Her breast on his face as she accidentally rubbed his erection. The two blushed. Maxon flipped America looking her straight in the eye as if asking permission, she nodded, too stiff to reply. He unzipped her dress, while she unbuttoned his shirt. The two kissed passionately as his tongue entered her mouth, the two fought and Maxon won. Maxon then moved downward giving her butterfly kisses, leaving hickeys every now and then. Maxon unclasped America's bra and stared at her breasts in awe. America blushed she never felt this exposed. Maxon then kissed around her nipple and then sucked on her breasts. America put her hand over her mouth to keep her from moaning.

"They won't hear us," Maxon reassured, grabbing America's hands. America moaned Maxon's name turning him even more on -if that was even possible- and arched her back. America then moved her hands below and stripped Maxon's boxers and pants off. She blushed when she saw his dick, considering how big and hard it was. She then touched his erection and rubbed it as it twitched. Maxon started moaning. And America smiled knowing that she was giving him so much pleasure.

"Try sucking it," Maxon instructed.

America followed, following her prince's request.

"A-America, A-America," Maxon said repeatedly.

Soon enough Maxon came and America drank his cum.

Maxon then stripped America's panty showing her very wet vagina. He then placed two fingers inside America's pussy. Tears fell from America's eyes and Maxon kissed it away. "This is to prepare you," he informed. He then placed a third finger in, and in less than a minute, sure enough America came. He then liked her cum. And positioned himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she said.

He then entered her slowly and gently. He waited patiently for her to adjust to his size. Once she nodded he began to thrust in and out. "M-Maxon, M-Maxon," she said driving him over the edge "Harder, Faster," she said as he complied to her orders. Soon America began to pick up the pace and met his thrusts with her own. America soon came then Maxon. The two fell on the bed. Maxon on top of America, forgetting about the storm outside.

From that day on America no longer feared Thunder or Lightning, for Their Love Spoke Louder Than Thunder and Shone Brighter Than Lightning.

* * *

**Me: So how was my first Rated M fic? ;D**

**America: *blushes* not bad**

**Me: oh really?**

**America: Don't look at me! REVIEW ;)**


End file.
